hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1978 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Could Have Been)
The 1978 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was well average in terms of named storms, with 24 depressions and 22 named storms. Despite the high activity, a relatively low 10 hurricanes formed, and an even lower 4 major hurricanes. The season also featured Orpha - the basin's strongest storm ever at the time. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1978 till:01/12/1978 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1978 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_(>305_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/1978 till:19/01/1978 color:TS text:"Anya (TS)" from:21/06/1978 till:22/06/1978 color:TS text:"Brittany (TS)" from:10/07/1978 till:13/07/1978 color:C2 text:"Carol (C2)" from:30/07/1978 till:30/07/1978 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:06/08/1978 till:08/08/1978 color:C1 text:"Dolly (C1)" from:07/08/1978 till:10/08/1978 color:C1 text:"Esther (C1)" from:07/08/1978 till:09/08/1978 color:TS text:"Francisco (TS)" from:09/08/1978 till:10/08/1978 color:TS text:"Gloria (TS)" from:26/08/1978 till:28/08/1978 color:C1 text:"Hazel (C1)" from:30/08/1978 till:03/09/1978 color:C2 text:"Irene (C2)" barset:break from:30/08/1978 till:01/09/1978 color:TS text:"Jewel (TS" from:03/09/1978 till:05/09/1978 color:TS text:"Kayla (TS)" from:04/09/1978 till:14/09/1978 color:C4 text:"Lucy (C4)" from:08/09/1978 till:10/09/1978 color:TS text:"Mabel (TS)" from:12/09/1978 till:16/09/1978 color:C2 text:"Nancy (C2)" from:13/09/1978 till:23/09/1978 color:C6 text:"Orpha (C6)" from:18/09/1978 till:26/09/1978 color:C5 text:"Parker (C5)" from:21/09/1978 till:23/09/1978 color:TS text:"Rachel (TS)" from:02/10/1978 till:03/10/1978 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:07/10/1978 till:10/10/1978 color:TS text:"Susie" (TS) barset:break from:13/10/1978 till:14/10/1978 color:TS text:"Tina (TS)" from:26/10/1978 till:02/11/1978 color:C3 text:"Vicky (C3)" from:28/10/1978 till:30/10/1978 color:TS text:"Wallis (TS)" from:03/11/1978 till:05/11/1978 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1978 till:01/02/1978 text:January from:01/02/1978 till:01/03/1978 text:February from:01/03/1978 till:01/04/1978 text:March from:01/04/1978 till:01/05/1978 text:April from:01/05/1978 till:01/06/1978 text:May from:01/06/1978 till:01/07/1978 text:June from:01/07/1978 till:01/08/1978 text:July from:01/08/1978 till:01/09/1978 text:August from:01/09/1978 till:01/10/1978 text:September from:01/10/1978 till:01/11/1978 text:October from:01/11/1978 till:01/12/1978 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Anya (Previously Subtropical Storm One) Tropical Storm Brittany (Previously Tropical Depression Two) Hurricane Carol (Previously Tropical Depression Three) Tropical Depression Four (Previously Tropical Storm Amelia) Hurricane Dolly (Previously Tropical Storm Bess) Hurricane Esther (Previously Hurricane Cora) Tropical Storm Francisco (Previously Tropical Depression Seven) Tropical Storm Gloria (Previously Tropical Depression Eight) Hurricane Hazel (Previously Tropical Storm Debra) Hurricane Irene (Previously Hurricane Ella) Tropical Storm Jewel (Previously Tropical Depression Eleven) Tropical Storm Kayla (Previously Tropical Depression Twelve) Hurricane Lucy (Previously Hurricane Flossie) Tropical Storm Mabel (Previously Tropical Depression Fourteen) Hurricane Nancy (Previously Tropical Storm Hope) Hurricane Orpha (Previously Hurricane Greta) Hurricane Parker (Previously Tropical Depression Seventeen) Tropical Storm Rachel (Previously Tropical Depression Eighteen) Tropical Depression Nineteen (Previously Tropical Storm Irma) Tropical Storm Susie (Previously Tropical Storm Juliet) Tropical Storm Tina (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-One) Hurricane Vicky (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Two) Tropical Storm Wallis (Previously Hurricane Kendra) Tropical Storm Alpha (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Four) Storm Names This was the same list used in the 1972 season, with the exceptions of Anya and Parker, which replaced Alice and Patsy. Names not retired will be used again in the 1978 season. Names not used are marked in italics. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Lucy and Orpha due to the damage and deaths they caused. They will be replaced with Luke and Octavia for the 1984 season. Season Effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:SDTWFC Category:What-might-have-been seasons